warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quince
}} |kittypet = Quince |queen = Quince |mate = Jake |daughter = Ruby |sons = Socks, Scourge |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''The Rise of Scourge, ''Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks=Unknown}} Quince is a gray she-cat with amber eyes. Quince was a kittypet who lived in the Twolegplace near ThunderClan’s territory in the old forest. She was one of Jake’s mates, and she gave birth to his kits, Tiny, Ruby, and Socks. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :As Talltail follows Jake onto the fence, he hears a soft greeting, which makes him stiffen. Quince is shown to be staring up at him from the grassy square below, and Talltail tells her that they were not there to cause trouble. Jake jumps up beside him, and greets Quince, while he introduces her to Talltail. Quince inquires who Talltail was, as she leaps onto the fence beside them, then sniffs at his pelt. She comments that it sounded like a wildcat name, and wrinkles her nose, claiming in disgust that he smelled of the cutter. :Talltail then interrupts Jake, and states that he was a WindClan warrior, which makes Quince eye him suspiciously. She asks in disbelief that he was one, and asks him why he was hanging around Jake's residence and visiting the cutter. As she is to go on, Jake interrupts her, stating that he was on a mission, and Quince's eyes stretch wide, commenting that it was interesting. Talltail weaves past her, and asks if they would be going, and Jake nods, and then he nods to Quince, telling her that he would see her later. She watches Jake slide past her, and asks him if he was to come back. Talltail replies that he would, and hops over the wooden stalk at the end of the fence. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Quince is only very briefly mentioned on her son, Scourge's page to have been his mother. In the ''Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :She is the mother of Tiny, Ruby, and Socks. She constantly tells Socks and Ruby off for picking on Tiny because of his small size. :Quince takes her kits outside for the first time, and calls back Tiny when he investigates a hole in the fence. When back inside, Tiny asks his mother about the forest, and she explains that she knows a little bit, saying their father had gone there a couple of times. She tells Tiny that they won't be going to the forest when he asks, saying they have fleas. Quince warns Tiny to stay away from the forest, explaining that the cats who live there are savages and that they are a scourge on the name of good cats. While her kits are asleep, she looks at a photo of Jake, saying he would have been proud of them, and that it was strange that they didn't have his ginger fur. :Tiny thinks that she secretly likes Ruby and Socks more than him, as he watches Quince while she watches Ruby and Socks playing in the garden. When Tiny asks his brother and sister if he can play with them, they say no and run into the bush, causing Quince to tell them to come out straight away. She tells her kits to be nice to Tiny. :After Tiny's adventure into the forest, she is heard calling for him, and is sitting on the porch outside with Ruby and Socks. Though he explains what he was doing, he can tell they don't believe him, but Quince is merely amused by this. She carries him inside, and tells him she thinks he's a very brave cat when she sets him back inside their basket. :Quince cuts off Socks and Ruby's taunting of Tiny, saying she needed to talk to them. She explains that people will come and take them to their new homes if they learn to behave themselves. Ruby protests, asking if they had to go, and she says that they will have a new backyard to play in and new housefolk to take care of them. She watches Ruby and Socks playing as the Twolegs watch. :Later, Tiny shows remorse at leaving his mother, which is later hardened by the fact that he uses the word "Scourge" as his name, which his mother had quoted before. In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Jake goes to visit Quince one day, and when Pinestar comes looking for his friend, the ginger tom is not home. Shanty explains to him where Jake had gone, and asks Pinestar if he had met Quince yet. When the reddish-brown tom says he hasn't, the kittypet explains that Quince lives on the main road and that all the toms seem to like her. Shanty later comments that the gray she-cat was all right to have around when she didn't have toms with her. Another time when Pinestar comes to visit Jake, Tyr tells him that the ginger kittypet is with Quince again. :When Pinestar becomes a kittypet, Jake offers to take him to meet some his new neighbors. He mentions Quince specifically, saying that she was a sweetheart and the reddish-brown tom should come meet her. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky confirmed that Quince is still alive at the time of the chat, but is pretty old. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Jake: Sons: :Socks: :Scourge: Daughter: :Ruby: Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Айваde:Quittefi:Kvittenifr:Coingpl:Pigwa Category:Females Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Queens